Let's be Curious!
by Derp'Koz
Summary: The everyday life occurrences of our favorite and perverted void monster in the League of Legends!
1. Chapter 1 - Let's help the summoner!

**Let's help the summoner!**

"No"

"Come on, Vel, You are the only one who can do it"

"I refuse, why must I do something so terribly annoying and time-consuming?"

"Because... You are my friend?"

"Cease your rant, Summoner, I may be many things, but a **_Friend_** It's not one of those."

"Come on! You are my Champion! You are supposed to help me whenever I need it! Help me with this!"

"I allow you to control me on the rift. And if I am honest with myself, I have always wondered if you truly are a proper summoner, to begin with. Some of your choices and actions are definitely questionable..."

"That was really mean! It was just one time I screwed up and that wasn't my fault! Jeez! You are quite moody today... Maybe you need something to cheer up... Oh! I know! How about a Poro...!"

"Summoner, Stop"

"Because everyone knows You became engrossed with Poros..."

"Summoner"

"Yes, you became engrossed with an.."

"FINE¡ I will help you, just stop already."

The Institute of War.

For some, it was considered the strongest country among the City-States in Valoran. The fortress that stood at the center of the super-continent known as Valoran was a sight to behold. Many were the stories that danced around the magnificent doors of the impossible castle and the rumors just kept getting even more ridiculous with each passing day. But if there was something the average Valoran denizen was sure about was that there wasn't a single nation that could defy the might of the League of Legends.

Not only the possessed the strongest magician the world has ever seen, the gigantic building was nothing but a prison designed to hold and control the most dangerous individuals that appeared in Runeterra. Humans with impossible powers, monsters from beyond the rift, the terrors of the depths, warlords from distant lands, gods of the forgotten times and elements given form were just a few of the many members of the prestigious League of Legends.

Many had their doubts regarding the system inside of the Institute of war. There was simply no way a bunch of puny humans could control those legendary beings... It was to be expected as the rest of the world was kept in the dark regarding the procedures of the League of Legends,

The champions of the League were given many benefits upon joining it. These benefits were extremely seductive for some, such as political immunity, great amounts of wealth and the ability to enter with liberty every City-State associated with the League of Legends.

But these benefits came with a cost, every champion was ordered to form an alliance with a summoner. While the champions could be used in matches by any summoner, there would always be one out of everyone else. This summoner would represent the interest of the champion, looking for chances to show the world the worth of the champion and searching for fortune.

Each champion had the summoner best suited for them according to their personalities, nature, and necessities... And that also include the infamous Eye of the Void. Many were quite concerned when the daughter of the Master Summoner was chosen as the summoner of the Voidborn... But the High Council of Equity knew there was no one better for the job. So the young Ayala became the summoner of the voidling, she was given the order to restrain and control the monster... But in reality, it was the monster who struggled to control the unusual nature of his summoner.

"Awesome!" The little girl giggled hugging the monster "I love you, Vel!"

"I hate you, human. Release me at once!" Vel'Koz said pushing her away "Female champions avoid me more than males champions, Why must seek my presence every day?"

"Because You are cute...! Also, I don't want you to be alone"

"I rather be on my own, Summoner, everyone else is just a burden for my research."

"Yes, Yes, Disintegrate the humans, blah, blah, blah, the same old story"

"I'm going to kill you, Summoner."

"Whatever, thank you for helping me!" She said running away.

The Voidling sighed as he rubbed his head, it was uncommon for him to be this angry, normally he would just ignore any annoyance and continue working, but this female made him loose his mind, he wanted to kill her but it was forbidden, and losing his place in the League would be rather problematic for his purpose, he sighed once again and decided to finish this annoying task.

He traveled through the Institute until he reached the Zaunite Wing, he never really understood why there were specific sections for humans, for him every fleshling looked the same, it was damn annoying just walking through the Institute... or floating, because every summoner or champion he came across with yelped, cringed, cried or screamed. For Nashor's sake, Vel'Koz knew his whole presence was scary... but these humans were supposed to be the strongest beings in Valoran... He sighed in disappointment... sometimes he wondered whether studying the humans was even worth it...

Humans were certainly exceptional creatures... Some of them were extraordinary beings... But for them to fear him, even though there were monsters such as Cho'Gath and the denizens from the Shadow Isles... Well, at least they weren't pestering him every day like his summoner, the champions were so scared they avoided him completely... It was nice to be feared...

"HEYA! OCTOPUS!"

Vel'Koz looked at the ceiling and cursed his bad luck, among all the humans he could have come across... It had to be her... Yes... Vel'Koz remembered his first day at the League... A Champion was supposed to guide him through the Institute and show him around... That accursed day haunted him till today... Fire, rockets, bullets, screams, explosions, smoke... And her laughter... Nashor... he hated that laughter...

"Come on, Octopus! I know you heard me! Why are you here...? Oh! I know! You came to play with me! Nice! Let's crash Heimer's workshop! I'm sure there's a lot of stuff we can blow!" Vel'Koz heard her rant.

He turned around and saw The Loose Cannon hoping around of him. Truth be told, he could actually believe she was the one who guided him the first time, the girl was completely insane. Even today, The Loose Cannon showed some deviant affection towards him just like that summoner... Although, her reasons were different from the summoner. Vel'Koz couldn't figure out what was going on inside her head.

Not that he wanted to... If he was honest with himself, the idea of being inside Jinx's head terrified him the most.

"Loose Cannon, Could you please stop?"

"Hey! Name's Jinx, you stupid four-eyes!"

"I have no time for you, Loose Cannon, I'm currently on duty."

"OHH! So official!" Jinx taunted "What are you doing? Wait... I know! Fathands finally snapped and called you for some... _service"_ She said winking.

"I have no business with The Enforcer, I need to find The Boy who shattered time."

"Uhm... Ekko... Well, that's a first... I guess everyone has some little secret."

"I just need to give him something from my Summoner, stop thinking idiocies."

"AH! You are the delivery boy! Now I get it, okay, I can find him! follow me!" She said dashing away.

"Loose Cannon, I don't need your he..."

"HURRY UP, SLOTH! FOLLOW ME!" He heard her yell from afar.

Now, Vel'Koz was quite smart. He knew many things from his research and from experience... And one of those things was to never anger the Loose Cannon... He learned this that day. He sighed and followed the Loose Cannon, another 'incident' was something he decided to avoid at all cost... Maybe the Loose Cannon could be useful finding The Boy who Shattered time. That way, he could finish this stupid task and read books for the rest of the day.

"I FOUND HIM!" The Loose Cannon yelled at the distance.

She came running dragging a lifeless body with her.

"Loose Cannon... What did you to him?"

"The usual, ya know, he always tries to run away from me, dunno why, he always turns red upon seeing me and runs away... So I hit him before he could!" She explained shaking Ekko's body. "I smacked his head...! I'm sorry."

"I need The Boy who shattered time ALIVE! Not dead, you flat-chested brat!" Vel'Koz snapped.

"Hey! that was mean!" Jinx pouted with teary eyes "You didn't have get angry! I apologized!"

"Oh, don't worry. I have all day," Ekko said waking up "There's nothing better to do than hearing a monster and a psycho arguing"

"HA! he called you Psycho!" Jinx laughed.

"He was obviously talking about you."

"Pfff, Hey ekky! how come you are still here!? Use your wimbly-wobbly- timey-wimey thingy and escape!"

"Don't call it that! I already tried 28 times and failed... I can't escape..." Ekko said embarrassed.

"Damn, I'm good" Jinx congratulated herself "Anyways, Four-eyes here has something for you... Receive it with all your love!"

"Please, Not the Ionian comics"

"OH, DARN!" Vel'Koz yelled as he slapped Ekko into the ground "OH, DARN! OH, DARN! OH, DARN!"

Jinx whistled as she crouched and inspected the hole in the ground "Ekko, not cool. Vel hates Ionian comics."

"Here you go!" Vel'koz said tossing the letter into the hole "I'm done! have a nice day! I hope we never meet again!"

"I love you too, Four-eyes!" Jinx said laughing as she watched Vel'Koz twitch in anger

Vel'Koz fumed as he made way towards the library. Every day he found himself getting angry at the idiocy of the humans that persisted to be part of his life in the League. He simply just couldn't understand why were they so eager to stay by his side when it was obvious no one else did it... He could understand why the other champions avoided him. The other voidlings were trapped in the cellars for a reason and it was a miracle he was allowed to roam free in the Insititute... He wondered if it would be peaceful if he just locked himself in one of the cells together with the rest of his kind.

But...

Maybe he would never acknowledge it... And maybe he would tell otherwise... And maybe nobody would ever know...

But Vel'Koz was actually content with his current situation.

Sure, Ayala and Jinx were a nuisance for him. But he had gotten used to their antics to the point it was just another part of his daily routine. In the inside, Vel'Koz found those little encounters quite enjoyable. He had already forgotten the lonely times when he was by himself.

"I wonder if they will come tomorrow..." He mused to himself while he entered the library.


	2. Chapter 2 - Let's eat some cake!

**Let's eat some cake!**

The Institute of war.

For some, it was considered the strongest country among the city-states in Valoran. Many years ago, a group of strange magicians watched into the shadows of the future and realized Runeterra was on the verge of disappearing inside of the depths of chaos. The Rune Wars had finally broken the delicate balance of the world and the end was inevitable, all that was need was another war. Not as big as the Rune Wars but a single conflict would cause the unstable magic veins of the world to collapse and obliterate everything on the surface, turning the beautiful land of Valoran into nothing but a desolate hell were the creatures from beyond the rift could wander and hunt for nourishment.

So using methods that could be very well punished with death, the Institue managed to make every City-State bow complete obedience and servitude to the summoners. All the conflicts between nations would be resolved in an arena designed to simulate a small war between ten powerful individuals. The idea was so popular that it became a sport in no time. The denizens across Runeterra were able to enjoy the matches and the champions became celebrities. Those godlike and unapproachable entities were suddenly within the reach of normal humans

And the rest of the world realized most of them were simple people looking for happiness and filled with worries and regrets. Normal people who worked in order to eat every day. Normal people who enjoyed the simple things in life... Normal people who celebrated the usual holidays... Such as the day they were born and stuff like that...

"Man, what should we do for my sister's birthday?" The Might of Demacia pondered over a plate filled with steaks bathed in a red sausage.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" Xin Zhao asked confused.

"I am being serious here! I really have no idea! Lux has always been kind of different from the other girls and I am sure I can't just go and gift her something shiny... So I was hoping you could help me with this."

"If it were for me, good and strong armor would make the deal!" Xin Zhao answered with a laugh.

"Armor? Why would Lux want armor? She is a girl!"

"I mean... You asked me... Me! I am a grown-up man and an excellent soldier! What kind of answer were you expecting from me?!"

"You are right... I shouldn't have asked for advice to a stinky old man"

"Hey!" Xin Zhao growled slapping Garen on his head.

"Sorry! Sorry! But seriously... I need to come up with something nice or Lux will never let me live this one down until her next birthday... She can be pretty annoying when angered..."

"Man! Birthdays are such a bother!" Xin Zhao groaned stretching his arms.

"Excuse me... Could you please remain quiet? This is a library and I believe food is forbidden inside..." A deep voice called behind the Demacians.

"Oh! Sorry about that, fri-" Garen stopped all altogether when he realized what was behind them.

The Eye of the Void floated a few inches above them in all his terrifying glory. His main eye was focused on the men while the other three scanned the surroundings looking for threats. He was carrying a huge pile of books with his long tentacles. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees around him and the Demacians could feel a strange aura surrounding the body of the monster.

"Apologizing is unneeded" Vel'Koz continued "There have not been any sort of complaints about the noise but it is advice to respect the rules, especially regarding the food... Otherwise, I am afraid the Curator of the Sands might come and have a talk with you."

"Oh! W-We are sorry, Vel'koz" Garen apologized nervously while he got up from his seat "We were just having a nice chat and we didn't realize we were quite loud... Anyways, we are done here and I think we will head back to the Demacian Wing."

Xin Zhao didn't say anything but he kept glaring at the voidling the whole time, his spear was by his side ready to strike deadly and true if the monster tried anything. The Might of Demacia apologized again and the Demacians left in a hurry leaving Vel'Koz alone once again in the silent library.

Vel'Koz watched the men disappear through the library before he himself ventured further into the heart of the library. He maneuvered across the shelves while he placed the books on his tentacles in their place... But the voidling wasn't really paying attention to his actions, his body moved with predetermined commands while his mind wandered somewhere else.

Vel'Koz was among the smartest creatures in the Institue of War. He was designed to investigate and discover the secrets of every world he visited. So far, he had learned a great deal of things in Valoran and his knowledge kept growing with each passing day. He found out that the library was practically a treasure, filled to the brim with books created at the corners of Runeterra. Aside from the matches he usually had every now and then, he spent most of his time at the library, devouring the books with excitement. He still preferred disintegrating the subjects of his research but such method always brought the anger of the summoners... Reading wasn't as fast but Vel'Koz could see the beauty hiding behind the pages and the words written with ink and other substances... But he had come to realize there were things he couldn't learn in the books.

Birthday:

1.- The anniversary of a birth.

2.- The day of a person's birth.

3.- A day commemorating the founding or beginning of something.

Those were the definitions according to the dictionary he read a long time ago.

A day where humans and other species celebrated the day when an individual was born.

The definition itself didn't make sense for him. Why would the humans celebrate the day of their birth? He could understand if they celebrated their own birthday... But Why would they celebrate someone else's birthday? A couple of thousands were born every day so birthdays weren't that special. Every human had one of them... Then why? What was the point of celebrating such meaningless thing? Besides, it was a day that repeated itself every single year until the individual died. What was the point? Why would they do it? Vel'Koz simply couldn't understand why a single day out of Three hundred and sixty-five other days was so important...

"Humans are strange..." Vel'Koz hummed to himself taking some random book.

He had already read that book, it was a strange story about a man who conquered the world and gained everything inside of it for himself. He spent most of his days bathing in the riches until one day he realized that was an empty happiness... It was a story Vel'Koz didn't really understand at all... The book clearly spoke about the happiness that came from sharing the wonders of this world with others...

"The story and the message are not completely clear but I thoughtfully enjoyed the narrative and the character design," Vel'Koz commented to himself.

"My, my, maybe I should read that one," A soft voice said below him.

Vel'Koz was surprised someone actually managed to sneak on him. Outside of the Summoner's Rift, he had a complete awareness of his surroundings and it was impossible for any being to pass unnoticed by him. Of course, there was no way Vel'Koz would let anyone know about this crucial piece of information. Especially the summoners. He was sure this advantage would most likely be useful in the future... All things aside, someone or something actually surprised him... It was a rare occurrence and the only explanation he came with was that he was so distracted with his thoughts he didn't realize there was someone by his side... Wouldn't be the first time, if Vel'Koz was honest with himself.

Either way, Vel'Koz turned around and focused his eyes on the owner of the voice. She was a tall and elegant woman, the apex in beauty as the males would say. Her straight and soft black hair flowed on her back and only emphasized the well-defined curves of her hourglass body hugged by her tight dress. Her sapphire eyes that seemed to pierce through the air itself were completely focused on Vel'Koz's form. This woman was one of the few beings that dared to speak at Vel'Koz with no fear at all, she stood with pride and dignity as one of the most remarkable champions in the League. The woman known as the best detective in the whole world, the Sheriff of Piltover. Caitlyn.

Vel'Koz knew she was a woman he should be careful with. Few were the humans that represented a threat for the Seeker and she was the most dangerous one. She wasn't afraid of the void and that kind of human could only mean two things: Either they were crazy... Or they were sure they had already figured a way to defeat the Void. Vel'Koz realized this woman was not someone he could fool with his charade, he was sure she could easily see through his lies... He had decided to not cross paths with her a long time ago...

He apparently had no luck...

"Greetings, sheriff. It is a pleasure to meet you here" Vel'Koz greeted without losing his cool.

"Likewise, Mister Vel'Koz" Caitlyn answered with a small smile.

Caitlyn's answer only confused the voidling even more. There was not a single normal human who could feel 'pleasure' upon meeting him or any of his kind. Well... His summoner and the Loose Cannon couldn't be considered 'normal' or even 'humans' and he was afraid to find the true nature of those women... But aside from those creatures, it was impossible for a normal human, especially for a female, to feel 'pleasure' in front of a monster like him...

Humans are weird, indeed...

"As I was saying before..." Caitlyn continued " I would like to read that book you are holding. Could you please give it to me?" She asked politely extending her hand to him.

Vel'Koz hesitated for a second. His nature was something he was aware of, his body sometimes exuded a foul stench from the void and his void energy constantly irradiated small electrical discharges... Some creatures were apparently immune to his traits due to constant exposure. He was sure other organisms would most likely suffer some minor damages if they came into contact with him. Normally, Vel'Koz wouldn't care about the consequences since only idiots would come closer to him. But if someone as important as the Sheriff were to suffer an injury caused by him... Vel'Koz was sure the consequences would be painful... But the Sheriff has politely asked for the book and manners were important in the current society.

Vel'Koz studied the Sheriff once again and after a few simulations in his mind, he slowly extended the book to her. He focused once the Sheriff took the book in order to suppress his energy as much as possible. Noticing the Sheriff didn't suffer any damage he congratulated himself for his feat.

"Thank you very much for the book, Mister Vel'Koz. I will read it carefully," Caitlyn said with a soft smile.

"I am sure you will enjoy it, Sheriff. Now, if you excuse me, I have to inform Nasus I have finished my duties," Vel'Koz said leaving.

But...

"Wait!"

It was a curious sensation.

Back in the day, he was a ruthless monster who only cared about researching and deconstructing beings in order to sate his hunger for knowledge. He traveled through Valoran attacking and disintegrating every organism he came across with. All creatures were through-fully analyzed and destroyed in the process... But he had never in his journeys experienced such thing until today. He knew the human skin was quite different for each individual depending on the area they lived in. He also knew this outer shell was quite delicate and could be easily torn apart by the smallest stimulus. He had learned to avoid contact with the humans since his natural aura could easily melt their delicate skin... His summoner and the Loose Cannon were immune thanks to the constant exposure to the Void but even they knew their limits... Vel'koz knew an organism with no experience with the void could surely die if it came into contact with him.

The thoughts flooded his mind while something else took place within him... It was soft... The surface was incredibly smooth and tender... It wasn't like anything he had touched in his life... There were some rough spots here and there but it was overall soft. It was somehow warm and Vel'Koz could feel the pulse in Caitlyn's digits while she squeezed his limb. He could feel the small changes in her temperature, the stream of blood in her veins, and microscopic droplets of sweat in her palm...

Quite enjoyable...

"Ah!" Caitlyn exclaimed surprised and shook her hand away "I'm sorry! I... I didn't mean to..." She tried to excuse herself while her face blushed.

The Sheriff fidgeted and stared at the floor embarrassed. Vel'Koz, on the other hand, was busy studying her anatomy, trying to notice any sign of the Void corrupting and destroying her body. He was sure direct contact with his form would cause substantial damage and even death... But aside from the rise of temperature on her body, and the sudden change of color on her skin, the Sheriff seemed completely healthy... Vel'Koz relaxed and decided to tend the nervous Sheriff... It didn't happen very often... But every now and then, humans would seek him for favors and advice. His memory and pool of knowledge were almost endless and he was quite capable of doing any task given to him.

"You do not need to apologize, Sheriff. Although, I would recommend precaution upon coming in contact with any Voidling. Humans are quite fragile and the Void is a threat to be reckoned." Vel'Koz lectured, he was used to it since most champions always did stupid things... And strangely, almost all of them listened to him, shivering in fear but they listened. "I do believe you need me for something. May I ask what is it?"

"Oh! Well... You see..." The Sheriff fidgeted for a bit before she made up her mind "I would normally meet with Karma and have a nice chat with her... But she had to leave yesterday to Ionia, something about the elders having quarrels among them... So I was wondering if you could accompany me instead of her"

Well... That wasn't that hard... But Vel'Koz was still unsure why would Caitlyn ask him. There were surely better options than him...

"That is something I can do but I am sure there should be others more capable of doing that instead of me"

"Uh... To be honest... I kind of wanted to... Know you..." Caitlyn answered shyly.

"What?"

"I have noticed you don't really get along with any champion in particular. Sometimes, Summoner Ayala and Jinx would seek for you but aside from them, you are always on your own... You can consider it my addiction, But I do enjoy knowing about others. I enjoy analyzing them so I can discover what makes them tick, I have already done the same with the other voidlings. They were quite easy... But you are different... I always thought you were just like them, hungry and looking for nourishment. Buy you joined the League instead of being forced into it... You are the only voidling that is allowed to roam free in Runeterra... I... I think that is interesting..." Caitlyn explained blushing.

...

Hmph...

That actually made sense for Vel'Koz.

The precedent claimed Voidlings were mindless creatures devoided of reasoning and incapable of nothing else but consume. From a human point of view, Vel'Koz could realize just how unusual he really was... And that was interesting in itself. He never believed there could be a human crazy enough to get close to him... Ayala and Jinx proved him wrong but those women were somehow insane... And now, a perfectly healthy and sane human wanted to know him...

Interesting, indeed...

"I accept, Sheriff" Vel'Koz claimed.

"You... You accept?"

"Yes. I have found your reasoning to be correct and logical. I have never actually thought about it as you did and I wish to investigate this matter in depth. I also hope I can satisfy your needs."

"That's wonderful!" Caitlyn exclaimed with a smile "Follow me then! I know the perfect spot where we can speak in solitude!" She said grabbing Vel'Koz's tentacle and dragging him away.

Vel'Koz panicked once again but found out the Sheriff was not suffering any sort of damage... Maybe she also was worth studying after all.

The Sheriff took him out of the library and they rushed through the halls until they reached the gardens. Caitlyn was extremely careful checking her surroundings, making sure there was no one in sight. It was understandable since Vel'Koz was sure everyone would question the nature of their actions. The Sheriff was fairly popular and if someone were to see them together, the scandal could potentially damage her public image... Society was such a bother to even understand so Vel'Koz simply classified it as something useless... But he wanted to be considerate with the Sheriff so he inspected the area with his awareness... Nothing important to note, so far. All the champions were inside of the Institute and Vel'Koz could tell some of them were at the Summoner's rift. He could feel a few mammals in the area but he knew animals and plants were unable to speak human languages...

"Sheriff, there are no champions or summoners here," Vel'Koz said squeezing her hand softly.

"Ah!" She exclaimed surprised "Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"That is correct. There is not a single sentient being on this area."

"Well... Then I suppose I can trust you!" Caitlyn said with a wide smile "Follow me then" She said not letting go of him.

That also confused Vel'Koz... Trust, another term he simply couldn't understand... Oh, well... He had time to think about it once this was over. For now, the Sheriff was far more interesting than anything else.

Caitlyn took him to a secluded area of the garden. Surrounded by roses and other flowers, there was a small table with two china cups and a fine teapot on top of it with two chairs at the sides of the table. Caitlyn took a seat and signaled Vel'Koz to do so in front of her. He hesitated for a second but decided to do as he was told... It wasn't like the Sheriff could harm him in any way, she was unarmed and he doubted she had the physical strength to even run away from him... But he was definitely afraid of her. She was clever and clever humans were a threat for the Void.

"I am glad you accepted my request!" She began, pouring a brew on the cups and offering one to Vel'Koz "I was sure you were going to reject me."

"There was no need to refuse your offer" Vel'Koz answered, unsure of what to do with the cup aside from staring at the liquid inside of it "You made a logical statement and I acknowledge it as such... Although, I ignore how this 'chat' ritual is supposed to be done. Normally, I would exchange a few words with other humans before they turn around and leave in a hurry."

"I see... And what about Summoner Ayala and Jinx?"

"That cannot be considered a conversation. It is more like a monologue when they say what they want and I simply stand there like a minion listening to them before they do something infuriating and stupid." Vel'Koz answered with a sigh.

"Is that so?" The Sheriff giggled, drinking a bit of her tea "Well... Then let us do that! How about we talk about something you want?"

"What do you mean?" Vel'Koz asked confused.

"I am sure there has to be a great deal of things you still don't know about this world... I know I may not be among the brightest individuals out there but I do know I have a good head on my shoulders... So I want you to ask me anything you want and I will try to answer you to the best of my capabilities."

Anything? The word resonated in Vel'Koz mind like a mantra. Sure there were things he still ignored about Runeterra but most of those things were themes the Sheriff probably haven't even heard about... Such as the significance of the stars, the ancient languages of Shurima, the microscopic world beneath her feet, the mechanism behind the Hextech devices and the Techmaturgy technology or the real story of the World Runes and the beginning of the Rune Wars... There were so many things he wanted to know... But among the things he ignored, there was one that recently annoyed him the most. One he was sure the Sheriff could answer for him...

"What is a birthday?" Vel'Koz asked bluntly.

The silence filled the garden once again while Caitlyn simply looked at the creature in confusion. She was expecting another kind of question such as secret information about Piltover or something even more defined... But... Birthday? Was that really what he wanted to know? Birthday? Caitlyn peered into his eyes, trying to decrypt some hidden and sinister secret but his eyes were among the easiest she could read. She guessed no one was brave enough to look directly at him because they would have realized by now that he was unable to lie... He was honest with everything he says and does... A rare trait almost no one had... Not even her...

"I see..." She said taking off her hat and placing it on the table "Well... To celebrate the day when someone was born, that is a birthday."

"I knew that much..." He answered slowly "But... Why would they do it? What's the point of celebrating something that happens every day? Is there some sort of reward at the end? What is there for the others to win?"

"Well... That's because the birth of a person is something to be cherished... Whether it was planned or not, whether the circumstances are bad or not, whether the environment is favorable or not... A new life is something extremely precious and beautiful. In this kind of world were many horrible things have happened, the fact that there can be new lives is something that should be considered a miracle... Demacian, Noxian, Ionian, Zaunite, Piltovian, it really doesn't matter the nationality or the race... Throughout our lives, we experience wonderful things, but we also suffer great losses... Some of us don't make it until the end, being alive in this world is something to celebrate with your family and friends. It is something all sentient and non-sentient creatures should celebrate."

...

...

...

"I wonder..." Vel'Koz began, looking at his cup "I wonder if I have something like that..."

Caitlyn had never in her life heard someone say something as saddening as that. She watched as the scary and powerful monster suddenly became a lonely and melancholic creature... He was no longer imposing or terrifying, instead, Caitlyn was sure she could easily overpower him. His eyes were now completely still as he stared at something she couldn't really grasp or understand...

In that moment, Caitlyn understood just how alone he truly was... The only voidling allowed to roam freely in Valoran... The only one... Alone in a land where nobody could or even wanted to understand him...

"W-Well... You were born... I am sure you were born at some point in time... You exist... So maybe you only need to remember when was it..." Caitlyn tried to cheer him up.

"I... I can't remember... It has been many centuries ever since... Besides, things like that are useless for a seeker like me. I simply exist and that is all I needed to know... So I... Forgot..."

It never bothered Vel'Koz to remember those things. What was the point in remembering a single date? There were thousands of events stored in his memory. Many important pieces of information. Many crucial data.

There was simply no space for something like the day when he was born... Even though such day seemed to be incredibly important for his family and friends... But then again...

Vel'Koz never really had any of those...

A strange sound took him out of his thoughts. He focused his gaze on the table and noticed there was something different about the contents on the table. There was a brown cupcake decorated with a pink layer at the top and a red cherry at the center.

"I... I know this isn't much... And I also know this is kind of silly... But maybe... If you don't know when is your birthday... We could possibly pretend your birthday is today and celebrate it right now..." Caitlyn said shyly as she placed a candle on the cupcake "Uh... I don't have a lighter... But I am sure we can..." She stopped talking once she focused on Vel'Koz.

He was simply staring at the small chocolate dough in front of him. Caitlyn had dozens of those since they were pretty effective against yordle criminals... She herself had baked all of them and she knew the design and flavor were pretty average. Her cupcakes couldn't be compared with Morgana's sweets or Pantheon's bread but she was fairly confident on the flavor and quality... But that right now, that didn't matter...

Vel'Koz was a creature that couldn't lie. He was honest with everything he felt and said, and maybe that was why the champions avoided him. He was blunt with his comments and the truth could be quite bitter and harsh for some... But right now, Caitlyn was grateful he couldn't lie. She was able to see the small changes no one but her could notice... She could see the true intentions and feelings of this surprisingly vulnerable monster...

He was happy... Happy to be born... Happy to have entered this world... Happy to have met her... Happy to be alive...

Happy to celebrate his birthday for the first time in his life...

"Happy Birthday, Vel'Koz," Caitlyn said softly before she began to sing.


End file.
